watashinixxshinasaifandomcom-20200213-history
Akira Shimotsuki
Akira Shimotsuki (霜月晶) is Yukina's cousin. His parents died in a fatal accident when he was a young child. Akira is one of the only people who knows that Yukina is disguised as the cellphone novelist, Yupina. Akira is almost always seen eating food beside Yukina, such as melon bread. Profile 'Appearance' At first, Akira has rather messy silver hair, sometimes lavender in color that covers half his face. After Mami got him to cut his hair, it is revealed he has violet colored eyes, sometimes in the color amber. He has a pale and white skin. Although he is a gourmand, he has a slim figure.He is often seen in his school uniform but has a variety of other clothing as well. He is considered as a handsome and attractive young man. 'Personality' He is quite caring and devoted,as shown when he had to choose between Yukina or ditching his date with her to fufill a promise he had made to Mami. He cares about Yukina, and is willing to rush to her side whenever she needs him. He is also a very trustworthy person to Yukina. He wants to be seen as a man to her though, and is willing and determined to break that pillar of trust. He tries to have the right intentions, but sometimes gets off track, as when he was asking Mami to tell him Shigure's weakness. He is also very emotio nal, getting depressed often when Yukina is not with him or when sensing something happened with her.Also he is very gourmand. Relationships 'Himuro Yukina' Being Yukina's cousin doesn't stop him from being in love with her. He's never been apart from her since they were children. He has a strong devotion towards Yukina because his life was saved by her when he almost got hit by a car when he heard his parents were dead and are no longer coming home. She also promised they'd be together forever. Ever since, Akira has long wished to be with his cousin, not in a family relationship, but as her boyfriend. He wanted Yukina to see him as a man as well, which she soon does. He also is very protective of her whenever Shigure is around. Akira often tells her that he does not want her to be around Shigure anymore. He even admitted that he was jealous. After finding out that Shigure bit Yukina's nape of her neck, he then goes to kiss where Shigure did. In Yukina's cell phone novel, Shigure represented the vampire, and Akira represented the knight. So, Akira said that it is his duty to heal her neck where Shigure bit, and kissing has the healing power. When Yukina, Akira, Shigure, and Mami went to the amusement park, they went on a ferris wheel. Mami immediately took Shigure, stating that "if you kiss a person in a ferris wheel, they will be together forever," leaving Yukina and Akira behind. Mami gave a signal to Yukina after losing the game they played, so Yukina had to confess her love to Akira forcibly. Akira then took the paper from her, asking what it was. He then acted as the person she was saying it to, and when she said it, he seemed incredibly happy, even though it was just a line. As the story goes on, Akira becomes more bold, as Shigure and Yukina become closer. Soon, after Yukina told Akira and Shigure that the next mission was "Be my lover," they were confused. They didn't know who she was asking. Yukina could not make up her mind, so she told them whoever took her out on the best date will be her boyfriend. After Shigure and Yukina's date went badly, Yukina and Akira went out on their date. After both dates, Yukina gets into a fight with Shigure, causing her to be angry with him. Yukina runs to Akira's house, crying, and tells him that she chooses him as her lover. Akira and Yukina are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Shigure was jealous at first, but then he becomes angry and then soon enough, says he's not in love with Yukina anymore. Yukina is shocked with his words, and she knew she could not change what she had done. She told herself that she was serious when she chose Akira, and that was final. She tells herself it doesn't matter who Shigure dates, since their missions were over. Yukina soon realizes that if she can't do missions, the Count and Lilia's relationship cannot go forward. Yukina asks Akira to act like the Count, but Akira is too childish and gentle for that. So, Yukina pretends to be the Count, and ends up knowing what Shigure was feeling. Shigure's feelings did not reach Yukina, and Yukina felt bad for Shigure. She went to Shigure's house to apologize, telling Akira she would come back to him no matter what. She apologized to Shigure's younger brother, Hisame. Then, a new love started blooming.In the end they break up beacause Yukina is un love with Shigure but they stay the best friends because Akira is precious for Yukina and yukina is precious.It shows that Yukina likes Akira like her son. 'Kitami Shigure' Shigure and Akira have some sort of hate for each other, when seeing each other. Akira does not want him nor Yukina near each other, and whenever Akira sees his cousin crying, he assumes the reason is Shigure. He then tells Shigure to stop doing things to her. Shigure becomes Akira's love rival. They both have a claim on both Yukina and Mami's heart, although they both fight over Yukina. Mami helps Akira, hoping Yukina will fall in love with him, and leave Shigure for herself. 'Kitami Hisame' Hisame dislikes Akira for being too close to Mami. It is unknown what Akira thinks of Hisame, but it is believed that he might dislike him as well, as Hisame unintentionally punched Yukina. And as for the time he is alone with Yukina (like in the hospital). He is surely jealous that he told Mami to go out with him to make them both jealous (thou, not mentioned yet, but this is the reason in the future). 'Mizuno Mami' Akira finds out Mami has something on her mind that is bothering her, and why she is trying to break apart Shigure and Yukina. Akira is often seen with Mami, asking her to eat with him and Yukina, and going to class with her. It is seen that Mami might be developing feelings for Akira. Some indications of this would be her crashing into him and knocking him over, and a full page of their position. Mami eventually comes to be comforted by Akira, and helps him to try to win Yukina's heart. In chapter 40, Akira says that he harbors no feelings for Mami. But in chapter 48, he was about to answer Mami's love confession, when she confessed in chapter 47, but he was interrupted by Hisame. It is implied that he might be starting to have feelings for Mami as well. In Chapter 51, he asks Mami to go out with him, keeping it a secret from Yukina. But it seems that he was actually forced by Mami to go out with him. Mami confesses her love for him in chapter 58. Plot Category:Characters